


First Valentine's

by chibichibi_k



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Candy Hearts, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Valentine's Day, Shawn</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Psych. Originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2009.

Carlton let a heavy sigh slip from his lips as he walked into his silent, dark and empty apartment. He stood in the doorway for a moment and took in the isolated atmosphere around him. There were no background noises coming from some God awful television program, no lights on in every single room and no "Hey, how was work?" greeting him as he walked through the door – nothing. It was vacant and lonely, exactly like how Carlton felt.

Letting another sigh escape, he dropped his briefcase by the door, kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his coat and suit jacket. Carlton walked into the living room and slumped down on to the couch, loosening his tie as he went. He pulled out his cell phone and checked for any new messages but there were none.

 _Figures,_  Carlton thought bitterly.  _Valentine's Day or not... I still blew off our plans for work. I'm not surprised that he hasn't sent me a text or given me a call. He wasn't all that pleased with me when I told him I wouldn't be going to able to make our plans for tonight..._

_"What!" Shawn asked in shock. "Please tell me that this is your twisted attempt at a joke," he pleaded. "We've had these plans for three weeks! You even booked the day off and getting you to do that was like pulling teeth. One day, Carlton, that's all I asked for."_

_"Shawn... I'm so close to breaking this case that I can practically taste it!" Carlton defended. "It's just this once and besides, this it's not like there won't be other Valentine's days."_

_Shawn's normally bright hazel eyes dimmed as Carlton spoke and then flashed in anger. "The point isn't that it's Valentine's Day, it's the fact that it's out first holiday together! Is it so bad that I want us to be together and want to spend time with you besides the few fleeting moments we get between cases?"_

_Carlton couldn't stand seeing that anger and more importantly, the hurt flashing in Shawn's eyes. He was right and Carlton knew it, but this case... "I'm sorry, alright? But I've almost solved the hotel murders and I need to be there when we catch this bastard!"_

_"It was the fucking cook! There solved," Shawn roared._

_"What?" Carlton couldn't wrap his mind around How Shawn could possibly know that the cook at the hotel was their main suspect. "How do you know that? There is no way that you've been anywhere near this case without my knowledge. Or have you, Shawn?"_

_Shawn didn't answer Carlton's questions which was answer enough. "Does it really matter?" Shawn snapped. "You know who did it and all the evidence is in the freezer in the hotel kitchen. There you have your killer and your evidence! Now there's no reason for you to go in on Saturday," Shawn said happily, his mood doing a complete one-eighty._

_Carlton's control snapped at the way Shawn was making his job look so easy. "Damn it, Shawn! It doesn't work that way! You can't just_ _**divine** _ _something in the middle of my living room and have it hold up in court. Hell, you're not even working this case and you shouldn't be anywhere near it to begin with!"_

_"But – "_

_"No buts, Shawn. You don't even understand the complexity of police work. You just think everything can be solved with your hocus pocus and crystal ball bullshit con-artistry," Carlton yelled, angrier than he had ever been at Shawn._

_Shawn just stared at him in shock. After a moment he snapped out of his daze and stared directly into Carlton's ice blue eyes, his own eyes hard with anger and pure hurt. "Thanks, Lassiter. You really know how to make a guy feel important," Shawn snapped sarcastically._

_The tone of Shawn's voice and not to mention the use of his last name, only served to piss Carlton off even more. "Nothing or no one – not even you – is more important than my case," Carlton yelled at Shawn without thinking._

_The moment those words were out there, Carlton know that there was no way that they would ever be forgotten. He watched – without a clue as to what he should do – as Shawn closed himself off from him. All Shawn did was nod solemnly and walk out the door. Carlton was left standing there silent and hurt as he watched Shawn walk away._

That was the last time Carlton had heard from Shawn and that was three days ago. He couldn't help it and he had to make sure that he was there when the bust went down. He had to see that they had gotten their man.

And because of that, he'd fucked up – royally.

_Nice going, Carlton. You finally had someone good and who understood your job and you let said job get in the way and ruined everything. Again. You'll be lucky if he keeps doing cases with you 'cause that's the only time you'll be able to see him now._

Carlton slumped forward and dropped his head into his hands. It was true, he'd be lucky to be able to keep working with Shawn.  _Who knows, he might already have changed jobs?_

Carlton was so busy chastising himself that he almost missed the soft sounds drifting into the living room from the master bedroom. The immediately stiffened and strained his ears to try and pick up the faint noises. Only silence met his ears for a moment before he heard the quiet sounds once more.

He couldn't make them out from his position on the couch. So, he grabbed his pistol from his shoulder holster – which he had abandoned on the coffee table – and approached his room stealthily. The barely there noises continued but were still to hush for him to make out. He approached the door carefully and gently pushed the semi-opened door the rest of the way open. The sight that met his eyes almost made Carlton drop his gun.

There in the middle of his king sized bed laid Shawn, completely and utterly naked and lazily stroking his hard, dripping wet cock. He was moaning quietly as he stroked himself gently. His eyes were darkened with lust and he was looking at Carlton with what could only be described as a come-fuck-me stare. His delectable lips were quirked in a slight smirk as he watched Carlton through lidded eyes.

Carlton stared wantonly at the sight before him. His cock instantly hardened with excitement and arousal. His eyes darkened just like Shawn's were and his mouth watered. The psychic looked so utterly fuckable and Carlton prayed that he was going to finally be able to sink into that willing body and that this was not some sort of sick payback for their fight.

They'd been dating for almost two months and this was the first time that Carlton had seen Shawn naked. God, was it such a beautiful sight. He couldn't fathom as to why they'd wasted so much time feeling their way through this relationship – odd as it was – and hadn't just jumped right to the naked part.

Carlton didn't remove his heated gaze from Shawn's flushed body. He devoured the sight before him; starting at Shawn's tousled hair and then traveling down all the way to how his toes curled when he stroked a particularly sensitive area of his rock hard member.

"S-Shawn?" Carlton gasped, his overwhelming lust making it hard to speak.

Shawn said nothing, just crocked his index finger on his unoccupied hand and beckoned Carlton to him. Never one to pass up such a request, Carlton placed his gun down on the dresser near him and then approached Shawn, crawling on the bed. He didn't stop until he was straddling Shawn's hips.

Shawn gasped throatily as the fabric of the detective's dress pants rubbed against his hyper-sensitive cock, causing tiny shocks of pleasure to rip savagely through him. Carlton watched the expression of pure pleasure that flashed over Shawn's face. His hard and swollen cock twitched in response to the sight.

He watched, captivated as a small drop of sweat traveled down Shawn's neck but when he leaned down to lap it up, two solid hands on his chest stopped him.

"Shawn?" Carlton questioned.

Again, Shawn didn't answer but the intense look in his hazel eyes was answer enough. He pressed one of his hands harder into Carlton's pectoral and that's when the detective felt the press of something other than Shawn's hand against his chest. He looked at the younger man questioningly as he grasped the hand on his chest in his own. Shawn slid what was in his hand into Carlton's.

Carlton looked at the small heart in his hand in confusion. He brought it closer so that he could inspect it carefully. It was one of those candy conversational hearts that kids gave out to their sweethearts. He flipped it around so that he could ready the printed saying.

_**"Kiss me all over."** _

Carlton looked at Shawn with wide eyes and smiled lustily when he noticed Shawn's smirk. "With pleasure," Carlton purred before kissing Shawn hungrily.

Shawn arched into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Carlton's neck, pulling him down flush against him. Carlton kissed Shawn desperately, like this was the last chance he'd ever get to be with the psychic. He pushed his way into the younger man's mouth, exploring every inch of Shawn's mouth. Tasting pineapple, vanilla and what could only be Shawn, he lapped hungrily at the taste.

Shawn moaned into the all consuming kiss and gave back as good as he got. Diving into Carlton's open and ready mouth, he ate up the detective's moans. He whimpered when Carlton pulled away from his mouth but it soon turned into a groan when he started to lick and suck his way down Shawn's neck.

Carlton worked lovingly on the column of flesh, making sure to lick and nip at each inch of skin before him. When he worked his way to where Shawn's neck met his shoulder, Carlton bit down harshly, not hard enough to break the skin but definitely hard enough to leave a clear mark to show just who Shawn belonged to.

Shawn came off the bed at the mixture of pain and pleasure that surged through him. He clawed at the back of Carlton's shirt and the detective got the message. He pulled back just enough so that he could rip off his shirt and tie. Hard flesh pressed against hard flesh as Carlton went back to kissing every inch of flesh on Shawn's willing and wanting body.

He slid his lips down Shawn's chest, stopping to lavish each delectably erect nipple with nips, licks, and sucks. By the time he delved his tongue into Shawn's bellybutton, the psychic was writhing and moaning uncontrollably. He was just starting to make his way to Shawn's straining cock when he felt his lover push another heart into his palm.

Carlton pulled away to read the heart and smiled devilishly at Shawn. "'Strip?'"

Shawn just nodded and moaned disappointingly as Carlton pulled off of him. He looked pleadingly up at the detective, wanting him back on top of him.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," Carlton said with a playful smirk. "You're the one who wants me to strip."

And Carlton did just that. He pulled off his belt and then stripped slowly out of his pants. All the while, he had his eyes locked on Shawn's lust-blown ones. He watched as Shawn slid a hand over his chest and then down over his dripping cock. The sight almost did Carlton in. He ripped his boxers off and pounced on the younger man, claiming his lips in a burningly fierce kiss.

"What do you want, Shawn?" Carlton mumbled against Shawn's lips as he nibbled on his bottom lip.

There was still no verbal answer. Shawn just reached over to the bedside table and grabbed another heart. Carlton took it without question and read the next request.

_**"Suck me."** _

Carlton growled deeply as pure, raw lust tore through him, making his painfully hard cock harden further. He wasn't able to respond verbally at all. His whole body was running on lust and want and need; his brain had completely shut down. Actions spoke louder than words anyway.

Carlton moved slowly down Shawn's body once more, nipping at the heated flesh until he reached his goal. He looked at Shawn through lidded eyes, locking on heated, pupil consumed eyes before he devoured Shawn whole.

Carlton took Shawn's cock as deep as he could. He hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck in earnest. Shawn bucked up into the tight heat wrapped around his cock, only to have strong arms press his hips down against the mattress. Carlton swirled his tongue around the head of the younger man's cock, before dipping it into the slit.

Carlton could feel the vibrations of Shawn's moans through the younger man's cock and decided to add his own moans into the mix. He could feel Shawn arch up under his hands, could hear his breathy moans and knew his lover was close. With a few more swipes of his tongue and a light drag of his teeth against the head, Shawn came - hard.

Carlton drank down every drop that Shawn released into the detective's waiting mouth. He worked him through his orgasm with strokes to his shaft and watched as pleasure took over Shawn's whole body. Carlton then lapped up every single drop of Shawn's cum that managed to slip past his lips.

Carlton swiped at his lips when he was done and loomed over Shawn's boneless body. Shawn stared at him with happy hazel eyes that still sparkled with lust. The younger man reached over to the bedside table once more and grabbed one of the last two hearts sitting there. He held it between his index finger and thumb so that Carlton could read it.

Carlton had a hunch about what this heart would say considering the pattern in which Shawn seemed to be going with. But the actual saying threw him for a loop. In bright red lettering the heart read,  _ **"Love me."**_

The emotion that that little candy invoked in Carlton stunned him. They were barely two months into this relationship and Shawn was already putting his heart out there. The detective didn't know how to respond to this. Shawn wanted him to love him and Carlton wasn't sure if he could promise that so soon. He stared at Shawn's eyes, which were filled to the brim with: need, want, trust, lust and more importantly – love. Staring into those open, loving eyes, Carlton already knew he was too far gone.

He leaned forward and sucked Shawn's fingers and the candy into his mouth. He nipped at his lover's fingers until the candy dissolved. Once the candy was gone, Carlton released Shawn's fingers and pressed forward. Leaning over Shawn, his face pressed close and his lips brushed against Shawn's own.

Carlton whispered, "I already do and will until you don't want me anymore."

Shawn looked at Carlton, searching deep into those captivating ice blue eyes for any trace of lies. He saw none. Smiling happily, he pulled Carlton flush against him. They moaned as Carlton's hard cock rubbed against his flaccid, sensitive one.

"Then you'll be stuck with me for awhile, Carlton," Shawn whispered against the detective's lips.

"Good."

Their lips met tenderly, each kissing the other with everything and every emotion they possessed. They broke apart several times only to come back together with fiercer intensity then before.

"T-there's one more," Carlton whispered against Shawn's lips when they broke apart for air.

"Huh?" Shawn replied, his brain clouded by lust and love.

"There's one more heart."

Shawn looked over at the bedside table and saw the love heart resting there. "Oh, right. Well, I know what it says."

"Oh? Well, what does it say then?" Carlton asked curiously as he nipped at Shawn's jaw.

Shawn let out a breathy moan before he whispered, "'Fuck me.'"

The pure want in Shawn's voice made it impossible for Carlton to refuse – not that he would. He claimed Shawn's mouth in a harsh, possessive kiss and before moving away. He grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in the bedside drawer.

"Spread 'em," Carlton whispered dirtily into Shawn's ear.

With a deep, throaty moan, Shawn did just that. He spread his legs wide and watched as Carlton settled himself between them. The detective popped the cap on the lube and spread a generous amount onto his fingers before he swirled one click digit around Shawn's entrance.

The coldness of the lube caused a shiver to run down Shawn's spine but the cold was soon forgotten as Carlton slipped the finger into him.

"Relax," Carlton soothed.

"I am totally and completely relaxed," Shawn panted.

"Good."

Carlton removed his finger from Shawn for a second and soon was pressing two click digits into the welcoming tight channel. He began to scissor his fingers and focused on finding Shawn's prostate as he stretched him. His fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves he was searching for. Carlton pressed roughly against the prostate and watched, memorized as Shawn arched almost completely off the bed and moaned loudly.

Shawn gripped the bed sheets as blinding pleasure raced through him from the inside out. "God! Don't... fucking stop."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Carlton sunk another finger into Shawn. All three fingers were now moving in tandem and giving Shawn as much pleasure as possible. When the psychic was pushing back into his fingers in pleasure and was once again hard, Carlton deemed him ready and removed his fingers. He grabbed a condom and rolled it down over his straining cock and hissed in pleasure as he slicked himself up nice and good.

"Ready?" Carlton asked Shawn as he pressed kisses to Shawn's chest.

"Ye-yeah, fuck me, Carlton."

Not needing to be told twice, Carlton aligned his cock with Shawn's entrance and breached his lover's body slowly. As he sunk into Shawn's wanting body, he stopped himself occasionally to allow Shawn to adjust. Once he was as deeps as he could go, balls resting against Shawn's ass, Carlton waited.

A moment later, Shawn clamped down on Carlton's cock and growled, "Move!"

Carlton moved slowly at first. Thrusting slow but deeply into Shawn's body and tagging his prostate with each thrust. As Shawn's moans began to grow more frantic and a chorus of: 'please', 'yes', 'more', 'harder', and 'God, fuck me harder damn it!' escaped from his lover's lips, Carlton began to piston his hips fiercely into Shawn.

It didn't take much after that. As soon as Carlton's hand snaked around Shawn's cock, he was gone. With a strangled cry, Shawn came, hot cum covering their chests and Carlton's hand. As the younger man surrendered to his climax, Carlton thrust harder into Shawn and continued to brush over his lover's abused prostate.

A few deep thrusts later, Carlton came, hard and followed Shawn into oblivion. Shawn moaned hotly as he felt Carlton's cock throb inside him as the detective exploded. They lay there basking in the afterglow for several minutes, Carlton's spent body resting on Shawn's chest and the psychic's arms wound tightly around the detective's body.

It took a moment but when Carlton could feel his arms again, he lifted himself off of Shawn and pulled out of the younger man. They both groaned in disappointment as they separated. Carlton removed the condom, tied it off, and tossed it in the direction of the trashcan. After that he slumped boneless on to the bed next to Shawn and pulled the younger man close.

They lay there basking in the bit of moonlight streaming in from the window. Carlton was completely content to just lie there forever with Shawn's head pillowed on his chest but he knew he had to apologize for almost losing this, almost losing Shawn because of a case.

"Shawn, I'm s – "

A finger against his lips stopped him. "I don't care anymore. Forget about it," Shawn whispered. The younger man snuggled deeper into Carlton's embrace and pressed a kiss to the detective's collar bone. "I love you and you love me. That's more important. Happy Valentine's Day, Carlton."

Carlton wrapped him arms tighter around Shawn and pulled him even closer. Pressing a gently kiss to his forehead, Carlton whispered, "Happy Valentine's, Shawn."


End file.
